Betryal
by area54kaps
Summary: Set four years in the future, hell is on earth
1. The Prologue

Disclaimer: We Don't own the characters of Charmed. Don't sue!!! A/N: This is set four years into the future we will back track and explain everything in future chapters Written by area54kaps and Tenshi  
  
Prolog:  
  
*Piper's POV* I look to see Paige, who was trying in vain to stop; the blood that was pouring down her arm and legs. Phoebe, I can't look at her any more, I think she may be dead, the wounds look too horrible; there's too much blood, you can't see her face anymore. Oh God I don't think she's breathing anymore. I have to do something.  
  
*Paige's POV* I turn to see Piper running to Phoebe vainly trying to keep her conscience. I have to do something, standing here crying won't do anything. The blood flowing from my wounds seem to have dissipated slightly. My healing powers must be coming back, but if they are, so are Prue's. "Prue!" "Prue!" I called to the sister I had gotten to know in these past few years. She would know what to do, she always does. Prue is the "super witch" everything is going to be fine. I sit down. Everything's gunna be fine....  
  
*Prue's POV* I orb down to the horrific scene of bloody chaos, the manor is almost completely destroyed, there's ashes and flames everywhere. Looking to Paige, I see that she can wait. I yell for Piper to help her, while I frantically try to heal Phoebe. I hope it works.  
  
*Phoebe's POV* The minutes were ticking by. Every breath I take seems to bring forth another wave of pain. Through the haze I hear snippets of conversation. I can't feel anything anymore. IS this what it's like to die I don't think I mind anymore. NO I CAN'T DIE!! Snap out of it Phoebe! Think of your kids. OH my God the kids! Are they ok? Am I dead someone says, and I realize it's me. No sweetie, I hear Prue say. Prue? She's here? I wish she could maybe make things right again, but she can't, no one can. If only we knew what was coming, maybe it would have been different. Looking back I wonder, if maybe somehow, we could've stopped it, if only we knew. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 *Phoebe's POV*  
  
I wake up to the smells of morning. It's Saturday: no work, and breakfast is done! This is the life, now if only I could find a guy and Leo could come back, and evil attacked again, the world would be perfect. I felt a frown crease on my forehead. Well, I WILL NOT ruin this prefect morning with those thoughts! With that in mind I get dressed.  
  
*Author POV*  
  
Phoebe climbed downstairs trying to blink the sleep from her eyes. "Breakfast's ready" Piper called and Paige came down from the attic, she was still on her magic kick.  
  
*Piper's POV*  
  
Great Paige and Phoebe are here! I won't have to reheat any of the food. "OK girls, I've got waffles, I've got pancakes, I don't have french toast, but I do have bacon and eggs, so eat!" "Piper, sweetie," Phoebe says to me, "Who's gonna eat this all?" and with a sweep of her hand indicates the table covered with food. "There's no room for the plates." "Well I thought you guys might be hungry" I try to justify. It's alright, Piper," Paige says with a smile, "What we don't eat we can save for tomorrow."  
  
*Paige's POV*  
  
"Well I'm off to the shelter." I said as soon as I finished eating. "Do you want me to get you anything on the way back home?" "No thanks" come from both sisters, and I'm off. Finally I found a way to help people that weren't innocents that needed magical help, and there really wasn't any paper work either.  
  
*Phoebe's POV*  
  
Paige had just left and Piper now only had to divide her attention between Wyatt and me. Poor Wyatt, he's going to be one poor kid if Piper keeps pouring all of her energy into food. "Have some more Phoebe." Piper says handing me my seventh pancake. Poor me. *Ding dong* "Hey Piper, that's the door, why don't I get that" I told Piper while rushing out of the kitchen. Something has to be done about her new found food obsession, I thought, as I got to the door. I opened the door and saw "Clay?!"  
  
A/N- For those of you who can't remember Clay appeared for a couple episodes in the first or second season. He was Phoebe's boyfriend in New York. We decided to have Paige volunteer at a local shelter so she can still help people without permanent obligations.  
Kaps and Tenshi say bai 


End file.
